


On Planet Gloria

by Amandarinh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Future, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Prince Eren Yeager, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandarinh/pseuds/Amandarinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~One was born on earth, the other within the stars, but fate had one thing in mind for the two members of royalty that will soon take over the thrown.~</p><p>It was an assignment for Creative Writing that I turned into a fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Planet Gloria

Levi was never one to listen. He did what he pleased without giving anyone a second thought. The pale man had steel grey eyes that always held a glare accompanied by an undercut of raven black hair which fell just under his eye brows. Although Levi held a cold glare, short temper, and rude words, he had the warmest heart in his kingdom. Unfortunately his father was a different story. The king had a heart made of ice and fire flowing through his veins, he is the reason for his son’s stoicism.   
Eren was stubborn and easily controlled by his emotions. Passion was etched into his heart and he never turned his back on his beliefs for the sake of someone else. Stunning blue and green eyes complimented by his caramel skin and chocolate brown hair. Eren wore his heart on his sleeve but he was the kindest prince planet Kyojin in the Maria Galaxy has ever had.   
Humans and Sinas are similar in looks and anatomies apart from Sinas having three hearts and two stomachs. The Humans and Sinas started this war in 2894 and it’s still going on five hundred years later. There have been brief pauses of peace within those centuries but for some reason the dwindling ember kept rising into a fire. Both Eren and Levi agreed that there wasn’t a reason for these two species to fight.   
Levi and Eren, both of which are forbidden to be on the frontlines, meet on I-FJ57 during a battle between their planets. They literally ran into each other. After a bunch of confused shouting and weapons pointed dangerously at each other, a lizard like creature with ten sets of razor sharp teeth attacked. If that hideous alien never threatened both of their lives and forced them to work together then they would have never became friends. 

After the war started to dwindle again the boys found more opportunities to spend time together. With each passing day they grow closer and closer, sadly their planets did not. They spent their free time on Gloria. Gloria was like both Earth and Kyojin as one. However, the grass that formed large fields was gold, the trees cotton candy pink. This alluring planet soon became like a second home to them. The only visible inhabitants were secluded yet friendly small green creatures, whose black eyes took up most of their big heads, that couldn’t speak any of the languages Eren or Levi could speak. The unspoken agreement to leave each other be was a great gift for both sides. Levi and Eren avoided the vast lands of little floating grey pods that seemed to be the aliens homes and they left the two boys to themselves. Their favorite area on Gloria was the beach. The sand looked like shavings of pure silver and the ocean was a beautiful sapphire. 

Levi dug his toes into the soft silver sand while he sat patiently on the grass hill that separated the beach from the golden grassland. Eren suddenly plopped down next to Levi, flashing his perfect teeth at the slightly older gentleman.   
“Sorry, I’m late. Mikasa would not let me out of her sight.” Eren apologised as he slid off his boots sticking his socks in them as he placed the shoes behind him, next to Levi’s. The black of the boots contrasted dramatically with the gold grass.   
“It’s okay.” Levi allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. It was not a common expression for him and Eren was the only one to ever see it. Levi stood up and offered his hand to Eren, whose touch felt like fire embedding itself into his skin. It was a type of warmth that lingers and is missed when it finally disappeared. They began walking in a comfortable silence, shoulders almost touching but not quite there yet, their feet hiding in the sand with each step. The warmth of the sun kissed their skin ever so lightly as the warm sea breeze ruffled their hair. Eren and Levi felt content, nothing in the world mattered anymore because they are right there in that moment with each other, and neither could ask for anymore then that.   
Everything seemed normal, they were having casual conversations while walking near the water's edge but Eren seem to be getting tense with each passing second. The sun was close to setting the light blue of the sky now had pinkish clouds and a purple tint. Levi stopped turning to Eren making the slightly taller man stop also. The cool water gently brushed against their feet.   
“Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked the brunet with a tenderness only meant for him. Startled green orbs locked with Levi’s stormy grey eyes as he nervously cleared his throat.  
“I-uh-I have something to tell you.” Eren looked down becoming increasingly more flustered. “But you have to promise not to leave me, no matter how much you may be disgusted.” A silent fear settled itself across Eren’s face.   
“I promise.” Levi breathed. Although only knowing the boy for a year Levi could not begin to imagine a life without him. Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
“I know we haven’t known each other that long but I can’t help but to smile whenever I think of you. Over the past year I’ve realized I live for the moments I get to see you. I definitely am in love with you.” Eren kept his eyes glued to Levi’s as a blush crawled its way over Eren's face turning it red including his ears. Levi’s heart swelled and he was fairly sure his face was just as red as the boy who confessed to him. The longer it took Levi to find the right words to use to respond the faster Eren began to shift from one leg to another.   
“I’m not going to apologize for my feelings.” Eren blurted out. Levi was still too shocked to speak so he took hold of Eren’s shirt and pulled him down connecting their lips in a quick kiss. Eren’s lips tugged up into the most beautiful genuine smile Levi has ever seen. His eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky, and his cheeks dimpled.   
They sat down in silence, far enough away that their butts stay dry both close enough for the waves to overlap their toes. The boys took this time to collect their thoughts. Levi intertwined his hand with Eren’s, glancing over frequently. The sunset that evening seemed so much more to them. The sky was bright pink with clouds of orange. The sky reflected on the water causing the ocean to appear a beautiful purple color. Once the sun fully disappeared three bright moons shone in different parts of the sky, illuminating enough light to see but not enough to drown out the bioluminescent water. Levi and Eren enjoyed the rest of each others company. Dreading having to leave the other and go back to a planet that frowns upon their love. They dragged their feet while walking back to their spacecrafts. Eren lingered wanting Levi to make the move they both have been thinking about since their lips connected. When Levi refused to look at him, Eren turned around sadly believing it was only a one time thing that happened in spare of the moment. Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist as the boy began to climb into the ship. He pulled him down into a passionate kiss before just holding him, wishing not to depart with those beautiful mitchmated eyes.   
“I promise one day we will not have to leave each other. Our planets will know peace during our lifetime.” Levi released Eren giving him one last peck on the lips before watching him get into his spacecraft and flying off. Levi took a second to collect himself before heading back to his own planet. Far too many light years away from Eren for his comfort.   
Little did either one of them know that will be the last time they would see each other for years. 

Eren has ruled over Kyojin for the past two years, although it has been six years since he has last saw Levi he can’t stop himself from thinking about the raven hair man. The war between Kyojin and Earth has died down, for the past three years there has not been any battles between the two planets. Many sinas thank Eren for that, however it was not his doing. During the period of peace Eren tried to turn the sinas dislike for humans into an indifference, hoping one day that he will see Levi again and align their planets. While going through another boring day of ruling over an entire planet Eren got a very familiar message. To anyone else it would just look like a normal painting. However it was a painting of the beach that only two people know about. Eren dropped everything and rushed out of the meeting, his sister chased after him.   
“Eren, where are you going?” She inquired.  
“There is someone very important I have to go meet with.” Eren quickly changed into his casual clothes.   
“What’s more important than dealing with the war that can start any second?” Mikasa was furious, about Eren’s lack of responsibility.   
Eren ignored her question and walked to wear his new spacecraft was, Mikasa went back to the meeting knowing she had to stay and cover for him.   
Levi was already waiting with his feet in the silver sand. When Eren arrived it was just as it was when he confessed, windy and warm with the sun setting, still as beautiful as he remembered. No words were spoken when Eren flung himself into Levi’s arms, tears streamed down his face while he was embraced by the man’s strong arms. 

“Six years,” Eren whispered. “Six years and I didn’t hear anything from you, I thought you died.”   
“I’m sorry.” Levi apologized with a shaky breath. “I had to make sure the next time I saw you we could put the war between our worlds to an end.” He ran a thumb over the tear that rolled down Eren’s cheek. Eren pulling him into another kiss, it was filled with joy and hunger for the company of each other. Once they finally separated they took a walk down the beach discussing the fate of their worlds.  
The peace treaty ceremony was a success. 

A couple years after the planets were united Eren and Levi met once again on their secret planet. This time there was a small box hidden in the pocket of a king. Eren was full of energy running around talking with great enthusiasm, while slashing the waves. Levi allowed a small smile, an expression that is so natural around Eren, any other time he’s seen with one it looks fake. He waited patiently for the perfect moment. When the brunet finally calmed down, sitting to watch the sunset, Levi sat beside him. Eren wrapped his arm around him and Levi felt at home. While the sky turned from orange to pink Levi brought the black velvet box out of his pocket. and opened it to reveal a sliver wedding band with a tiny sapphire. Eren gasped at Levi’s proposal and of course said yes. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
